142932-morning-coffee-1013-on-the-horizon-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Now, the AH I can understand, especially if there's lot of people standing around to lag you out, but the Bio-Domes? That's weird. The zones are smaller than any of the other zones and I don't recall any extra spectacular particle effects ... Strange, indeed. | |} ---- ---- Damn, Frozen. Saw your our PC spec yesterday, and it's already infinitely better than mine. Can't remember what your BSOD error code was..... did you give the good ole "blow out the dust" thing a try? Or lowering the graphics settings? | |} ---- Yeah, I did remove what little dust there was and reduced the graphics to low. Still doesn't work. It is a mystery. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh Carbine and Youkumon hooked me up with prizes, I think it's cause I'm so invested in the game? I only asked, and they were like how much/many? and I was like :o! | |} ---- ---- Definitely. Been working to finish my latest themed plot in time for my guild's Shade's Eve Shindig. Lots of details to add still, but getting there. Since none of the NPC's really fit the theme, and in order to complete our monthly CBDC, I've created my own NPC to watch over our event. Meet Frankie! Can't wait to get my hands on some of the new holiday decor. Should help finish off things nicely. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Bah. You are a duck. Let the crap slide off you like water. | |} ---- Quack quack <3 Thanks Tex. It'll slide off me eventually :D | |} ---- Don't worry about it Niliana. When in doubt, just remind yourself that people gonna people. Some people just can't accept that they might be in the wrong, even if they're standing in the red the entire raid encounter. It isn't being elitist to point that out. Frankly if anything I'd argue that the people who whine and demand to be carried are elitist, believing that everyone else has to pull their weight for them out of some unfounded inferiority complex. In perhaps happier news, I've been hard at work on the newly christened HMS FoeHammer. It's not complete yet, but I have finished about 90% of the outer hull (sans guns), and the interior is being filled out. I'm definitely going to have to cut some things unfortunately, and do some rearranging in order to make it all fit. 2500 decor goes a lot faster than you would believe XD. Here are a few more preview pictures. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah! A teasmade. Brilliant little devices. Whilst the earliest were around in the late 1800s, they really hit stride between the '30s and the '60s. A mad science teasmade? Now, what to use to brew up my 1750s-style mulled tea? Hmmm. | |} ---- ---- While I can see how it'd be frustrating for a leader to answer so many repeat questions, I've had other experiences, the kind where the raid is poorly organized and syncing is a big issue (one that I hope CRB will address). Was in one the other day where the leader decided to AFK for 20+ minutes without telling anyone and the whole thing fell apart,. Had another where everyone was bickering over which boss to tackle. I had one yesterday where I was told to go to X zone and then it turned out the boss was in Y zone. In a different one yesterday half the people who showed couldn't see the boss because of sync problems (I imagine), then someone started talking about 'slow players complaining', which is kind of stupid because... the raid was still advertising in EntityLFM past the point they should have stopped because of full membership. I don't see the logic in telling people there's a raid boss and 'join on x' and then saying they're too slow when literally 5 minutes later the boss is dead. So while I agree with the dysfunction going on, it doesn't seem like it's just due to players asking too many questions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you refering to regular Metal Maw (Deradune) vs Metal Maw Prime (Whitevale) yesterday? I can see how that is confusing for people to have 2 bosses of the same name.... and yea, that impatient jerk who pulled MMP before people got there was a d-bag. He too, could have waited another 30 seconds. I actually switched character for regular MM afterwards, while my Rapid Transport was still on cooldown. Hoverboarded from Ilium over to Deradune just in time for contract credit. Literally 2 seconds later and I wouldn't have gotten it. No loot bag though, oh well. But that's really not what I'm talking about. I'm mainly saying there's no need to immediately shout their needs over others, just wait 20 seconds and observe what was said. They have the exact same questions as others, there's just no need to add to the spam. At least we didn't have a raid leader who had loot set to FFA this time. :lol: Still salty about that Slinger looting the bop Resonators. | |} ---- I do believe that's it, as I went to Whitevale and then was told I had to go to Deradune, and missed out on the pull. <_< In the end I'm more frustrated by the organization of these raids and sync problems than by annoying questions, which I guess is why I wrote that. I can have a little sympathy for the repetition of Qs, for two mains reasons: 1. Questions are frequently ignored in my experience, which leads folks to just ask rather than wait; 2. My chat box runs through posts very, very quickly. I've got WSRP, EntityLFM, three circles, and Party all spamming information constantly. So scrolling and trying to make sense of what's going is... not really manageable a lot of the time, haha. :P | |} ---- Sorry Niliana. Whoever said this is obviously off-base and misinformed. WHHHHATTT!?!?! how!? Why?! thats... not awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- 5 days is quite a bit longer than I have ever had to wait. That said I'm usually reporting people for botting, or spewing a line of profanities so vile that it breaks the faction language barrier. I have no frame of what is too long for them to get back to you over winnings. | |} ---- ---- It sucks. Like actually sucks the fun out of seeing the zone. I went to try and level my medic a bit to try and wash off the frustration, but little things just pissed me off to the point I finished a level and logged. | |} ---- Sounds like you took my "luck". :P You can keep it! | |} ---- ---- ---- XD Sadly no its just a Dominion dropship getting maintenance work done on it. The things holding it up top are the in-hangar crane system :) | |} ---- I know its late for some, id say last post before its lock... but its 1:51pm @ home and I'm typing with a coffee :) A quick reply to Tex.... those who seek find it harder to find than those that allow it to come.... I only hit the discovers on the odd chance I'm near by when my tracker picks it up, no hunting for me.... BUT I have found a few costume pieces (no salt intended) | |} ---- ---- ----